Consuming Darkness
by Luv Angel1
Summary: Can Yugi cope with his lives after the death of his mother and can he withstand his drunken father? It's gonna be Y/Y later on... :P
1. The Wooden Box

Disclaimer: I hereby state that I do not own any of Yu-Gi-Oh characters. Whether I like it or not… it's not mine… warghh… 

Hey people, I may not be the best writer alive but I know I do write… hahhaa bear with me and go easy with the reviews k : just ignore my grammar and spelling mistakes….for now… if anyone wanna offer some help with them, just msg me ok ;) I'll be glad to have someone beta-ing my fic. And erm…. Suggestions on the plot will also be appreciated. My first attempt at Yu-gi-oh fic. :P 

Sorry… I'm just reposting this chapter using HTML… :) just ignore me… hehe 

Note: 

\\ \\ = Yami mental voice 

\ \ = Yugi mental voice 

Consuming Darkness 

Chapter 1: The Wooden Box 

@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-------@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@ 

Everyday I'll wade through the same route and there're always the beating, the abusing and one hell of a drunken father to be taken care of. Since mom died about 2 years ago, live hasn't been easy on me, or dad for that matter. He wasn't like this when mom was around, the dad I used to know was a responsible, kind, understanding person… not like who he is now! He still can't get over the fact that mom had died, constantly blaming himself and getting himself drunk just so he could forget. It obviously isn't working, to make things worse he's now sampling on other alternative, that is I. 

I got my first lump last year, just when I was entering the house; someone hastily punched me in the eye. I didn't get the chance to even defend myself. He was drunk… I could tell judging from the heavy smell of alcohol his mouth produced, when he threw strings of curses at me. The next day, he apologized. Once is acceptable but two days after that he went back drinking and it never did stop. He decided to keep his new habits.

I never had any trouble in school before. I was one of the top 10 students and the teacher never complained anything about my having bad behaviors. I had quite a number of friends back then… but then again let me rephrase that…'acquaintances'. They weren't actually my friends whom I could consult my problems with, more like they were consulting me, asking advices and tips on studies. I didn't mind much back then but now it seems to get on my nerve. 

With the amount of stress life has been offering me, I don't think I can continue on living my life any longer. I'm not being self-center, I know there are people out there who suffer more than I do and I pity them….I do, but I'm not sure I can nurse my own feelings of hurt, distress, loneliness anymore. For two years I've been enduring all these and it's affecting my life. School days hasn't been the same, my marks keep on decreasing to the point of me almost being kick out of school. To tell you the truth, I don't care but surprisingly, dad told me to write an appeal letter. He wasn't drunk at that time. 

I just wish Mom were still alive but that's too much to ask. People who died can't be revived can they? At the brink of loosing myself, the only thing that keeps me standing is Yami … our own little black cat; accept that he's not little anymore. Mom used to love the cat very much. As crazy as it sounded, I really care for the little guy and to me he's the only family I have other than dad. Cats can't talk nor do they laugh at your jokes but Yami seems kind of different. He make up to all those things he lacks by just being there for me when I needed someone…or 'some cat' to listen to my problems. He would just lie there quietly on the bed or sometimes on my lap and sort of didn't move…not until I finish my rambles. Yami was a present from grandpa on my 12th birthday, a year before Mom's departure. 

Strangely that wasn't all that grandpa gave, there were three presents. Somehow, I sense that they're all connected but I can't put my fingers on it. Yami had always worn this black collar with a mini pyramid sticking to it. I had always been curious as to why grandpa gave away such precious looking thing to be worn by a cat. And there was this aged wooden box with ancient carving all around it saves for the top where there's a small square gap. Until now, I still can't seem to open the box. Judging from it's exterior, it must be from Egypt or something. I know there's something inside of it, till now I'm still figuring out ways to crack it open. Hammer… knives…screwdriver… You name it. 

"Yugi? Are you up there?" Suddenly I heard father calling, bringing me out of my trance. 

He sounded calm enough, I hope he's sober cause I don't think I'm ready to face any beating, not tonight…not this soon. I hide the 'box' inside my drawer and locked it just incase. The other day when he was drunk, he came up to my room and almost wrecked the door if I hadn't opened it on time. I could have just stayed inside and be a coward. Initially, I did but then it doesn't matter anymore. The punching and beating are like a part of my daily event and I'm weary of it. Let it come, I don't even care anymore… 

"Yeah." 

"Come down will you… I bought us dinner!" He said in that fatherly tone of his, seemingly fill with warmth. I don't buy that and he knows but he still does it. 

Afraid that his good mood will turn foul, I've decided to entertain his requests as per usual. He greeted me with a smile, which I ignore and go straight to the dining room. I sit quietly and start to devour the Big Mac he bought for me. 

He seated himself opposite me and began unwrapping his double cheeseburger but he's not eating it, " Yugi…" 

"Yes?" I took another bite of the burger and look up to meet his eyes. 

I try to look impassive and it works, he regards me guiltily with a hint of remorse grazing his features. It seems that he's studying my face… my bruised face. Living with him for 2 years isn't for nothing…I'm very well aware of what's coming. He's going to apologize… then he's going to say, ' Yugi, I'll make it up to you…I promise'. He and his 'promises ' 

He was having a tough time telling me so, seeing me put a blank expression isn't helping. He squirms slightly and then sighs. "Yugi… I…" He let out a heavy breath, obviously thinking of a proper way to send across his message. "Yugi… I'm soo sorry. Last night, I was drunk and I didn't know what I was doing. I'll…. I'll make it up to you somehow… I promise. Really promise!" He said almost desperately. 

I merely shrug signaling that 'it's fine with me' but the truth is, it isn't …it is not fine at all!!! " Yeah… that's ok Dad. Thanks for the burger." Then I quickly run upstairs and lock the door, leaving him all alone to ponder on the stuff he said. 

That does it; I'm not the type of person who's good at hiding my emotion. The uncaring 'wall' that I built just now, was merely an act. I was actually, having a hard time listening to some recorded apologies moreover it's from your own father. I knew he didn't mean what he said… I knew he'd just go back to drinking and then keep on beating me to the bloody pulp. I once suggested that he go see a shrink to tend to his stresses and all but he didn't go even after he said he would. I don't fancy crying so much, but lately my heart couldn't take it anymore. I could actually feel the changes in me. The person I've become, the introvert…pessimistic…. Self-blaming… idiot! I can't seem to stop the tears. They're now flowing freely down to my cheeks. 

In the room, through my clouded eyes, I could see Yami quietly regarding me from where he was comfortably resting – my bed. I continue on crying. Then suddenly, I felt something soft and furry against my thigh, it was Yami. He had jumped down from the bed and is now placing his right paw on my thigh, regarding me quietly. It's uncanny the way he would look at me with such eyes. I have a feeling like he's trying to console me, to tell me that everything will be all right. He's pretty smart for a cat. 

"Oh..Yami!" I scratch his ears lightly, the tear still presents but I can't help but to feel a little better and give the cat a smile. 

Then he brings himself up onto my leg and licks the tears right below my eyes. It surprises me, but then he just head for the drawer and scratch it. I look at him strangely. 

"Meaow…" He scratches it again.

"What is it Yami?" I pulled myself up, wipe the remaining tears and gather enough energy to crawl to my drawer. 

He looks at me. "meaow…" and continue on scratching. 

"What do you what boy? There's nothing there…" I said pulling out the key I have in my pocket and unlock the drawer. "See… nothing in here!" I smile at him. 

"Meow….!" 

"Huh… there's only this box Yami. Do you want me to bring it out?" 

"Meaow…"

"Oh…ok then." Am I pampering this cat too much? I place the wooden box in front of Yami and somehow he seem to be having on a very satisfy cat face on him. I chuckle slightly. 

"Yami… I'm going to the bathroom for a while ok. Be good and guard this for me." I said getting up and before I go, give him a good rub on his head. He's enjoying that. 

The bathroom is connected to my room, so it's easier for me. I don't have to share Dad's bathroom. I wonder what the cat is up to. Was it really the box that he wanted to see so much?

@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-------@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@ 

~ In the room ~ 

The cat regards the wooden box carefully. There's a glint in his eyes as he carefully lowers his pyramid-like collar onto the box where the square gap is. 

@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-------@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@ 

Blinding light… I'm greeted with luminous light as I reenter my room. I shield my eyes with my hands, trying hard to see what's going on from between my parted fingers. I couldn't see nor hear anything except for a low moan. Then it suddenly clicks on me. MOANING?? 

The blinding light has lessen a bit and eventually gone. I can't believe my eyes; there in front of me lay a person whose hair similar to mine. I can't make up his features though. He was facing the other end with his back to me. Probably it's just the hair but most importantly how did he end up in my room? It doesn't make sense at all. The windows to my room are wired. He can't possibly go through there could he? A rush of uneasiness fills my guts and all of a sudden scary thoughts forming in my head. What if he a ghost with no face? What if he's the devil himself? People say devil can disguise as human. Reading too much ghost story had me thinking for a while.

"He… hello?" Still keeping my distance away from the figure. 

Strangely he's not moving but just now, I'm quite sure I heard him moan. I just stare at him unmoving, and then I heave in and gather enough courage to crouch next to him and … poke him in his arm. I still can't see his face. 

"Hey…wake up…" It's not working. 

Somehow I'm afraid to turn him around and take a good look at his face. I let my eyes wonder and notice that he's clad in somewhat weird clothing. I've seen it before… in the museum. If my memory doesn't fail me, this is what a pharaoh would wear during the ancient Egypt. And there's the golden armlet. This is very weird, why would a pharaoh be in MY room? At…at this century? Couldn't be the…g…g...g… 

\\ Yugi? \\ 

" Wahhhhhhhhhh!!! " I back away almost abruptly until my back is touching the cold hard wall. 

\Where did that come from??\ I frantically look around, searching for the mysterious voice who called me. 

\\ Yugi… \\ there is was again but I couldn't make out where it came from. 

"Wh…who are you??" I said aloud. 

\\ I'm, Yami… \\ 

to be continue… 

@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-------@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@ 

Hope you guys enjoy that much…. :) I'm going to sleep now… gud night … * hugs her teddy bear *


	2. To Be Alive plus side story

Disclaimer: I hereby state that I do not own any of Yu-Gi-Oh characters. Whether I like it or not… it's not mine… warghh… 

|| Hey people, I may not be the best writer alive but I know I do write… hahhaa bear with me and go easy with the reviews k : just ignore my grammar and spelling mistakes, for now. If anyone wanna offer some help with them, just msg me ok ;) I'll be glad to have someone beta-ing my fic. And erm, Suggestions on the plot will also be appreciated. My first attempt at Yu-gi-oh fic. :P || ß- this will always be here from now on! In every chapter due to my being lazy…hahhaha 

Angel: wow… I can't believe I got this many reviews on the first chapter only!! This is record breaking for me…ahahha * laugh out contentedly, on the brink of happy tear till her feet almost can't support her any longer * 

Akuma (meet MY mental made Yami!!): * look at Angel pointedly * More like dying to me. 

Angel: * break out from her trance after hearing her Yami's voice * Aaaa maaaamiiiiiiiiiiii!!! Yeah yeah mammiiiii! Mami! Mami!* glomming her Yami * * Eyes become huge like in the anime and look upon her Yami adoringly * 

Akuma: * sweatdrop * Aaaa You baka girl! It's "Yami" not "MAMI" !! * Trying very hard to pry her off of her * 

--------------------- 

Guys! I appreciate all the reviews and supports! I've read some of your stories before and I've even downloaded them into my hard drive just for the sake of reading em again and again…hahahha I'm just so sorry that if I haven't post any review on em. Actually I did but usually I feel lazy to log into the fanfic server so I just review as an 'unsigned' user with different nick name. :p 

KawaiiBlackMoon – Hmm… usually people would write bout Yami crushin' all of those who dare hurt Yugi but I think I'll do better… how bout … * evil glint in her eyes * nyehehehhehehe NEXT CHAPPIES!! Or maybe next after next…or next after next next… hehe 

Bleeding Angel – You know how that feels? * Look sadly at Bleeding Angel * You're not in trouble are you? * Starts to water * 

Silver Dragon - * Pat Blue Dragon on the head * Soooo cuteeee!!!! * Glom * Coo! Coo! Coo! Coo! Coo! Coo! 

Mystery – Nah… can't do that. Yugi is just so sweet and all, people treat him very kind and so child-like. He usually complains bout people treating him like that right… so he got what he wanted… ahahhahaha * gets a very nasty smacking from Akuma * Itei! Erm… maybe just little bit of torturing k Mystery… :p hehhe * Suddenly pulls out Yami and Yugi plushies from God knows where * Yeah!! Yami/Yugi forever!! 

And to all those I've not mention…. Thank you soo much!!! And ugh… fer this chapter… I am combining the side story and chapter 2 … coz one of it is gonna be a lil' short… huhuhu T_T towwy! And one more thing, I hope you can bear with the lengthy elaboration… and bad grammar to accompany it…. thehhehe. :p 

--------------------- 

Notes + trans 

\\ \\ = Yami mental voice 

\ \ = Yugi mental voice 

Nan?? = What?? 

Baka Oyaji = Stupid Old Man 

Nani? = What? 

Consuming Darkness

Side story: Tears Of The Dead 

@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-------@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@ 

~ Yami's side of the story ~ 

Sealed away for thousands of years in darkness and void. When will Ra show mercy upon this piteous soul? Those thousand years had been one terrifying experience for me. Before, I never knew that living in darkness would be so utterly intense. The first few hundred years were bearable enough. I learnt to get use to the gloominess but then, when consoling had gradually loosen it's effect, my sanity began to strip away from me. I still knew how to read hieroglyph, I still posses the ability to do magic but unfortunately, I've no complete memories of my past lives whatsoever, of which I was or what I've achieved. Just minute recollections of my past sins, of those I've slain, of my renowned spitefulness towards others. I greatly deserve this much punishment or even more. 

What is left for me to contemplate in this godforsaken place is solely survival. I didn't become stronger, I didn't become wiser nor did I become evil. What I see when I look at the magic-made mirror is a living corpse, with a pair of bleak, worn down eyes who stared back at me forlornly, silently crying in despair. I can create anything I wanted, anything at all but they're all merely solid illusions. For how long can I go on crafting images, for how long can I depend on my imaginations? Forever isn't exactly short. When the fire in me died down, I stopped having the will to do anything. Aimlessly wandered around the eternal darkness. I am living in dreams day by day. Partially thinking, hoping that it's just a very, very elongated nightmare I have to go through. And soon, I'll wake up… I'll wake up. 

"Oh, what do we have here?" I'm hearing things, being here for so long make me hear things I shouldn't have. 

\\ Be gone now and leave me in peace. \\ 

"Oh my, it's a little kitten." There it was again. It sounded … old. Not old as in ancient accent but as in an old man's voice. 

\\ Whoever you are! Leave in peace. \\ 

I feel warm suddenly. Like my whole body is engulfs by this yielding imperceptible blanket that wraps loosely about my being, heating it's way up to my very soul. I do not understand what's going on. Where did all this warmth come from? 

"Meaow…" By Ra! What's happening to me? 

"Ah! So you're not dead… you were sleeping." I feel my head is being stroked. Surprisingly it feels… good, somehow. 

"Meaow!!!" This must be Ra's sick joke! I am no doubt a CAT! 

"Ohhoho… Down kitty. I'm not going to hurt you. There… there… everything will be alrite." 

\\ Alrite??? ALRITE he said!! I'm a CAT! Can't you see old man??!! I'm a CAT!! but I am NOT a cat!! \\ 

A black one for that matter, black cat is a curse, spreader of bad luck! This must be my succeeding punishment or a period of parole. Reincarnation… 

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you. " He seems like a kind enough person, weird hair, bearded, aged and kind of short 

Eventually I succumb to unconsciousness as my mind fail to adjust to my new physical. "Meow……." 

@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-------@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@ 

It has been a few months since that historical day and I'm currently living with the same HUMAN who rescued me. I accidentally heard him telling someone… probably a friend or relative… that he found me lying in a cave near his dwelling while he was out searching for herbs. I was found sleeping. Making it appeared like I was guarding the treasures in it. There weren't much guarding needed though, there were only two items it seem. One being an ancient box, carved neatly with what seem to be ancient hieroglyph. Curiosity got the best of me; I snuck up inside his room one day to get a better look. The wordings were rather complicated. It decodes… something like… 

~ When the ancient tomb collides with sacred ground ~ 

~ Thus thee shall relive darkness and shield away from light ~ 

I have absolutely no idea what that means. The second item was what I am currently wearing, a collar adorn by a golden miniature pyramid. Eventually when the old man fixed it around my neck, I was so sure I was going to be sweeping the floor clean with my whiskers. It's a little hard at first to get use to the weigh but bit-by-bit I'm starting to relax having it choke around my neck. I have a funny feeling that by having such cumbersome item tied around my neck makes me feel like I'm being assigned to an important task or the sort. 

The old man could have sold these ancient treasures but he didn't do such a thing, I wonder why. The air about him exudes kindness, understanding. When I would sometimes search his eyes, I fail to detect any malice in them. How can someone be all that in this harsh world… moreover a grown up? Then again, those hundreds of years hadn't been in vain… I came to learn that the very existence of 'my' kind in this world is the grounds that contribute to all those pain and suffering. I was blinded by power, to own everything, to be completely dominant… had no such doubt whatsoever to just assassinate those who dared intervene with my plan… whatever it was. I was… downright cruel… merciless, until death finally claimed me. An untimely death, when my own followers at the peak of my supremacy… killed me in cold blood. As much as I try to recall what sort of band I was leading… I'll always end up with a minor headache. Death obviously wasn't planning to set my soul straight to hell. He had other plans. 

~The Shadow Realm~ 

It took quite some time for me to adjust to this new… furry body of mine. I was reborn in an entirely different era and surrounding which I am not familiar with. What I do know is that I am long way from home, completely devoid the harsh weather and open spaces of the desert that I was used to. There are huge trees, plants everywhere around here. Being in a much smaller physical entitle me to view everything in a different perspective. Even butterfly seems to be double its size. It somehow fascinates me and sometimes I have the urge to trail after it or maybe sniff it with my nose. I did just that. It seems that the curiosity in me had heighten a level or two. I have the instinct of a kitten yet half of me am still present but not totally in control. 

I feel a slow scratching behind my ears "Meow…" like usual, my instinct took over and yield into the sensation. 

"Good little kitty." I look up, it's the old man, or should I say my 'master'. 

He continues on patting me, taking his time with every pat. "Yami… " He gave me a name which I found rather fitting. "Next week is my grandson's birthday… he's such a good lad. I was wondering what to give him… something that he will love, something unique… something that well suited for a boy his age." I just quietly listen to him preach. 

\\ Grandson… I wonder what he's like. \\ 

"Past birthday, I gave him a dragon puzzle made out of wood (1). He loved it." He smiles again. 

After a minute of silence. "Yami… I'm afraid that I am too old as it is. I had been thinking of giving YOU as a present." 

\\ NA..NA…NANI?? \\ 

He must have notice the stricken look that I gave out," Now… now! Don't get all bushy tail with me Yami… If it makes you feel better, I'll also give him the box… you know, the carved box." 

\\ What do you take me for? An Idiot?? \\ 

"You don't want the box? Then how about a lot of fresh fishes? They're wealthy enough to buy you fish everyday…. Hmmm… yum…" 

\\ Are you bribing me? … Fishes…. \\ 

" Hmm… I'll take that as a yes then? Ha ha ha" 

\\ Ch… I've been tricked! Baka oyaji. \\ 

"MEAOW!!" 

@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-------@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@ 

The day finally arrives and the old man had securely tucked me into a box just before he knocks against a huge door… well to me it seems huge. I couldn't see anything from where I am. 

"Meowww… " 

"Oh Granpa!! You shouldn't have!" Finally I am let out of my confinement. I was then greeted by…. He reminded me of someone vaguely familiar. 

By Ra! It suddenly struck me. He looks just like me when I was Human, only slightly shorter and more on the effeminate side. The similarity is pretty obvious especially the hair. People could have had mistaken us as brothers if I were to stand side by side with him in my previous form. But somehow, his eyes harbor the very essence of purity, almost child-like, which I am ashamed to confess that I didn't have. 

"Thanks Granpa! What's his name?" I feel myself being softly pulled against his chest and he cuddles me like the most precious thing ever. His warmth spreads rapidly about my being. 

"Well… I used to call him Yami, but if you have other names in mind…" the old man sure knows how to please his grandson. 

"No!" He tensed a bit. "Yami is fine grandpa! I'll call him Yami." And he cradles me lovingly. I can get use to this. Somehow, I feel…loved. An odd sensation, yes…but it's not terrible at all… far from terrible. I cuddle closer. 

@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-------@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@ 

In truth, I am clueless as to what sort of power he hides inside the small figure but as time goes by, he succeeded in mind breaking me. Pealing the protective wall I had around me pieces by pieces and eventually I really start acting like a real cat around him. There's this air about him that won't let me keep anything hidden from him, even my growing fondness for him. Just to let him know how much he means to me, I would constantly remind him with a gentle peck or lick on him. I could feel the blood rushing towards my cheeks, this newfound feeling is alien to me but he didn't mind much. Actually he seems please about it. To him, all I am is just a cat…an animal that loves his master very much. I wish I could change all that, I wish he could see past through this 'animal' figure and confront the real me. I wish I were HUMAN again…. 

@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-------@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@ 

(1) - Erm… this is the 3D sort of puzzle, where you have to… I love to collect em! :) I especially love the dragon!! Muwhahahha and tarantula! :p

Consuming Darkness 

Chapter 2: To be Alive 

@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-------@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@ 

\\ I'm Yami \\

A gasped was heard from the other side of the room.

" Yami?" Involuntarily an image of a black cat pops up in his mind. " Ha..ha..ha… O..ok. You got me not come out whoever you are!"

\\ I can't do that… It seems that my source of life is not enough to awaken this body. I… \\ The voice hesitated for a mere second. \\ I need your help Yugi… \\

" Body?"

\\ Yes… the one…\\

"You gotta be kidding right? This is all just a practical joke right? Joey? I know you're behind all this… you're experimenting with those weird devices again aren't you? Stop messing with my brain! Now come out! " Yugi were all over his room in search for anything suspicious, especially the ceiling and under his bed.

(Angel: Arghh… just make believe that Joey… knows bout all this computer stuff…modern tech and all… ok :p )

\\ *sigh* If you don't believe me… well then. I just have to show you again then. \\ With that said… the forgotten body that laid unmoving in his room, yet again flared with blinding light but it wasn't as bright as it was before.

" Nani?? What's going on?!! I… I can't see anything! " Then the light slowly died down… for the second time.

\\ Are you convince now? I was trying to tell you about THAT body but you interrupted me. \\

" Who…who are you… seriously. You said you're Yami… but Yami's a CAT! … and… and cat can't TALK!!"

\\ * another defeated sigh * I was cursed Yugi, and God had given me a second chance to relive my live in a form of a cat… I know this sounds bizarre. \\

"But…"

\\ I'll explain to you everything even if it takes me 'this' whole lifetime. But for now, please believe me… believe me… \\ Yami is gradually loosing his energy.

" He..Hello? Are you there?" Noticing that strange voice was gradually becoming distance, Yugi looked at the figure in front of him quietly and he bit his lower lips.

\ What should I do? \

\\ source of life… \\ Yugi jumped by the sudden intrusion.

"Na…Nani!! You can read my mind?"

The voice paid no heed to Yugi's question \\ I.. I can't stay in this form much longer Yugi… please help me… \\

" Matte (Wait)… what should I do?" but he got nothing in return. "Darn it!"

\ What to do? What to do? What to do? \ Yugi paced back and forth in his room, once in a while looking at the prone figure.

He remembered reading somewhere in one of those fantasy storybooks that in order to save someone by means of transferring energy is by…

Then it suddenly struck him " SOURCE OF LIFE?? " he nearly fainted.

…by Kissing them. 

@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-------@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@

Angel: Oh…. I am soo lazy!! T_T can someone knock me on the head!? I need to be kicked so badly…. Hahahhahaha * repeatedly bangs her head against Akuma's shoulder *

Akuma: * looks pointedly at her half * Baka! If you don't stop that! I will consider giving you the 'source of live' myself. * grins evilly *

Angel: * suddenly stops what she was doing * hmm… * looking thoughtful * Ok! =D

Akuma: * sigh * Why can't you be AFRAID for once! * Shaking her head defeated *

@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-------@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@

Buhbye…guys! :) Another installment of my not-so-interesting fic… nyaaaa nyaaaaa * went blank *


End file.
